An Archangel's Miracle
by Edward Wrightman
Summary: Michael the Archangel is given a new task, and it changes everything. Full Summary inside Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _Sarah is a high school student who suffers from cutting. God hears her prayers and sends her Michael the Archangel to help. Michael is forced to take on the form of a high school student, and he learns what life is like for the people God created. When things start to get better, the reason Michael was sent becomes clear. Lucifer has come looking for Sarah, only to test the very limits of her faith. _

**Author's Note:** _This is the first Bible fanfic that I've written. Any reviews would be more than helpful and appreciated. Thank you for taking time to read this story, and I hope you enjoy it. This story does have an adult theme (self Injury). If you find this hard for you, or are sensitive to it, please be careful reading this story. I don't want anyone to be harmed due to my writing. Thank you!_

* * *

Sarah sat in the church pew listening to the sermon trying not to daydream. She had heard this sermon about ten times in what seemed to be two months. It wasn't that she was disrespectful; it was simply a boring topic. She was a senior in high school, and it had taken effort, but she was still a virgin. In her local high school everyone knew of her faith, and they were relentless towards her. A Sunday morning church service seemed just the right thing to strengthen her spirit. When the church service was finished however, Sarah couldn't seem to think of anything else. One to have a strong faith, it had never seemed hard to be a Christian before. Perhaps she had been meant to worry, and God wanted her to dwell on it.

Though it was a Sunday, there was a small reunion at the school. A new school year started tomorrow for Sarah, and reluctantly her father wanted her to go. There had always been a respect within the household toward her parents. It wasn't because God commanded it; she simply was raised and knew it was right. She put on a pair of black dress pants, and then put on a dressy t-shirt. The outfit would make her stick out, but it was okay. Getting out of the car at the school, she caught a glimpse of the cross around her neck. It had been given to her after her grandfather had died. The cross was metal with black designs on it, yet it was extremely thin. Sarah was always careful when wearing it, one good yank and it would break off. Reluctantly, she raced into the school gym hoping she wasn't late on top of everything else.

Michael sat down on one of the bleachers looking around. He was alone and tired, yet he had to come to this pointless school meeting. Before living in the United States he had lived elsewhere, and now he felt like an outsider. No one paid attention to him, and he still had to help unpack when he got home. He was put one grade lower than what he should have been at age wise, but the schools didn't allow him to not register. There was a soft bang as the door to the gym opened again, and Michael studied the girl that walked into the room. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, and an average body, yet he picked her out of the crowd. Her clothes told him that she was different, and the cross around her neck told him even more. He knew there was someone like her at every school, and it bothered him. He tried to smile as she sat down next to him.

"Hi, I'm Sarah." Michael shook the hand she offered and introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, I'm Michael." She smiled slightly from something he had said, and he couldn't tell why. "That's a nice name. It means one who is like God." Michael found himself laughing slightly looking at her cross. "Your name means princess. It's pretty." Sarah smiled looking down at her hands realizing she naturally liked Michael. "I haven't seen you here before. Did you just move here?" Michal nodded while looking around the room. It was becoming packed the longer they sat there. "Yeah, we just got here a week ago." Sarah seemed to brighten hearing that he was new to the area. "If you want I can always help out. I mean that is if you want help." Staring at her Michael noticed the cross around her neck. "I don't think we need any help, but you could come over for dinner. My mom is dying to have company over since my dad is in the Army."

Sarah blushed softly as he said the word Army. "You're an Army brat, my dad used to be a Navy brat." Michael laughed before shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, it's why I wasn't born here. Everyone thinks it's neat, but it's more annoying than anything else." Sarah smiled at him as the room began to completely fill with people. "I know how that can be. My dad is now a pastor at one of the local churches. Everyone at school thinks it's really bad, but I don't see why. I'm perfectly happy." Michael let his brown eyes look into her blue ones. "You see really happy, perhaps you could use a friend?" Sarah laughed again and people began to stare at them. "Sure! That's the oddest request for a friendship I've ever heard, but I'd love another friend." Michael smiled and took Sarah's hand in his own; it was a start of their friendship.

The meeting seemed to go on for hours, when in reality it was only a half hour. Michael hadn't let go of her hand since he'd taken it in his own. He would sometimes run his fingertips across the back of her hand, which made her shiver. Sarah felt a pull inside her towards Michael, yet she didn't understand why. He was naturally quiet when you didn't start a conversation, and he seemed to be a natural thinker. Perhaps he just didn't want to get close to people, like he said he'd moved often enough. When the meeting got over, Sarah and Michael walked out and sat on the grass for awhile. Sarah was waiting to get picked up, but Michael just didn't want to go without her. "You know Sarah, I'm glad you're here." Sarah blushed softly; she was unused to any attention that she got. "You're welcome, and you don't have to thank me!" Michael laughed slightly. "It's been drilled into me, I can't help it."

Sarah's dad arrived to pick her up, and Michael helped her stand up again. It was hard for Michael to let go of her hand, but he didn't mind. He knew she was her own person, and he simply had to be there for her. He waved as she drove off, then he started to walk home. Sarah laughed as her dad asked who the guy was. "Dad, that's just Michael." Her father kept his eyes on the road, but she could still feel him staring at her. "Michael? Have you mentioned a Michael before?" Sarah smiled looking down at her lap. "No, he's a new student that I met. He said he could use a friend, so we're friends now." Sarah's dad pulled into their driveway after a few more moments of silence. "Remember what I told you about your friends?" Sarah unbuckled but looked at her father. "Yes dad, I'm supposed to be careful who I trust." Her dad nodded as they walked inside. He knew he had raised his daughter right.

Sarah lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had been extremely tired thinking about tomorrow, yet now she was looking forward to it. Turning over she noticed her bible on her dresser, and she decided to pick it up. While she read her bible daily, she decided to simply turn to a random page and read it. The words made her smile; they seemed to be God's message for her of the day. She put down her bible, and picked up the phone. She moved to press the buttons, but realized she didn't have Michael's number. He hadn't given her a last name, address, or telephone, and since he was new to the area he wouldn't be in the phone book anyway. Sighing she put down the phone, she would have to wait till tomorrow to see him. Quietly, she picked her bible back up and continued to read it for awhile. Her religion was the only thing that helped make the pain go away sometimes, it gave her hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah woke up and for a moment just laid in her bed. The sun went through the window, but she didn't want to wake up yet. It was the first day of school, and they were always hard on her. Reluctantly after her dad shouting again for her to get up, she got up to get dressed. She made her way over to her closet and sighed looking at the t-shirts, she hadn't worn them in years. The weather was predicted to get into the 80's, but she grabbed a long sleeve t-shirt along with a pair of jeans. She dressed and started walking to school. The walk was long, and by the time she got to school she was covered in a soft layer of sweat. She walked to her locker and then just sat down. There wasn't much to do in the morning, and it was an hour before school started.

Ten minutes after her Michael walked in, and his locker was across from her own. Not many people showed up early, but she was happy to see him. "Hey Michael, you're here early." He smiled at her and shrugged. "Yeah, there's not much to do at my house in the morning. I decided since it was my first day to come by early." Sarah smiled standing back up slowly. "That sounds good. I can probably show you where your classes are too." Michael nodded. "That'd be great, thank you. Aren't you going to change though?" Sarah looked down at her clothes, they were a mess. "I, I forgot something to change into." She blushed, feeling bad about lying to her friend already. "I have an extra shirt at least, you can borrow it." He got the shirt and handed it to her, and Sarah hesitantly went to change into it.

Sarah walked out of the bathroom in Michael's t-shirt, it fit her almost perfectly, but that wasn't the problem. Her arms stayed wrapped in front of her as she put her shirt back in her locker. Michael looked at her and smiled warmly. "That t-shirt fits you really well, you should keep it." Sarah smiled back, though it was almost forced. "Thanks, that's really nice of you." Michael smiled, and then he reached for Sarah's hand. She pulled away from him as if he had burned her. Michael's smile faded slightly, but he didn't seem offended. "What's wrong?" Sarah shook her head; she wanted to cry from her own actions. "Nothing, I just don't like to be touched." Michael looked at her arms and nodded. "I know that, but I was talking about why."

Sarah dropped her hands and looked down at the floor. "You wouldn't understand it Michael." Michael smiled to himself wanting to tell her all that he did know, but he knew he couldn't it wasn't allowed. "You could tell me, and then I could at least try." Sarah bit down of her lip, and then looked at her arms. They were covered in small marks, most of which had healed. "I just feel so unloved, like I'm trapped within myself, that nothing I do can end the pain, I go numb, and this is the only way to express everything. No one judges me, and no one cares when they don't know." Michael reached out and gently grabbed her arm. Sarah tensed, but she didn't pull away. Michael wondered if she was going numb again just from telling him her pain.

He gently started to run a finger down the marks that were more healed than the others. Michael heard Sarah gasp, and he could feel her body releasing the tension. "You're beautiful Sarah, these marks mean you're in pain. I'm here to help you, please let me." Michael gently ran his thumb across Sarah's wrist. There were no marks on it, and he knew she just wanted help. Sarah's eyes looked back at him in a way that made him blush. He had never seen anyone looked at him with such hope before. "Why, Why do you want to help me?" Michael smiled before looking up at her. "Because, you're my friend Sarah. We all need someone to help us sometimes, and I want to be there to help you." Sarah smiled unsure. "Alright, well I guess you can help me."

Michael helped Sarah up before smiling. "I know it's hard for you to wear a t-shirt, but I know you must want to again. It's easier isn't it?" Sarah looked down, she tried not to notice people were staring at her differently again. "It's hard, but it's cooler than having a long sleeve t-shirt on." Sarah shrugged. "I guess I can try to wear it today." Michael took Sarah's hand swinging it slowly. "Don't worry about what people think about you, you're beautiful Sarah. They just see what's on the outside, and they're missing out." Sarah blushed, he had just given her a big compliment, and he hardly knew her more than two days. "This doesn't feel right though, it's too different." Michael laughed softly. "You shouldn't worry about it. If it feels like the right thing it probably is."

Sarah grabbed her schedule, only to have the student handing them out stare out her. She ignored him, but deep down she felt part of her effected by it. Michael grabbed his own schedule, but didn't notice the change in her behavior. They compared their schedule, and they only had one class difference. It was rare, and Sarah was thankful to have one friend in classes during the school day. Before she had wanted to be left alone, but Michael knew her secret. He wasn't going to leave her in the future, and she felt like she could trust him a little more because of it. They grabbed their things and then headed into their first block class. "Let's just sit here by the window." Michael smiled looking outside at the clouds. "Sure, I love looking outside." Sarah laughed softly; she loved watching the clouds too.

Sarah couldn't pay attention during class, and finally the teacher walked up to her. He didn't notice the marks on her arm, and he grabbed her arm to get her attention. "Attention Sarah you—" The teacher was cut off by Sarah's loud whimper from his touch. The marks left her arm vulnerable, and it hurt when someone touched her roughly. A few of the marks even began to bleed from the teacher's nails; they had held her arm when she tried to pull away. "Let go of me, I'm sorry, but you're hurting me!" The teacher let go of her, and looked down at his hand. There were a few spots of blood on it, and he finally noticed her arms. "I need to speak with you after class." Sarah looked down at her desk. That was all that ever happened. Everyone always talked to her, threatened her, but they never did anything.

Sarah stayed after class, and Michael only waited for her by the door. The teacher shut the door, but his voice was just a whisper anyway. "Sarah, how did you get those marks?" Sarah sighed rubbing her upper arms. "They were just accidents." The teacher looked at her, his eyes showed he didn't believe her at all. "What kind of accidents caused them?" Sarah looked down and sighed. "Emotional ones, it just happened again." The teacher looked out the classroom window, as if he was trying to find an answer. "You know that cross you wear means so much. It means you're a precious person, you shouldn't hurt yourself. God doesn't want you to ever do that, just remember that. If I see any new marks I'll report it, but I'm willing to believe you're trying to stop for now." Sarah nodded, and with that he let her leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

_I just wanted to warn my readers about this next chapter. This is a highly adult themed story, so please always keep that in mind. Though this may be a bit exaggerated, I truly feel that people have gone through experiences like this. I felt that it's better to tell the truth, rather than avoid it. I know that seems odd for a fictional story, but it's just how I felt. Thank you for your understanding! I'd also like to thank LadyIfe for her encouragement. =) _

* * *

Sarah walked outside the door, only to find Michael waiting for her. Part of her had expected him to have left without her. Michael gently looked at her, while they held hands. Sarah was going to have to be late for her second class, and he knew that he would be too. Michael saw that her arm was still bleeding, and he knew the teacher must have really hurt her. He couldn't understand how people couldn't notice how Sarah was in pain, but maybe they didn't want to notice. "Come on, you need to get cleaned up." Sarah smiled slightly, while shaking her head. "No, it's okay. I'm used to this; it'll heal over in no time." Michael shook his head slowly. "Even if it did, you could get an infection."

Michael smiled warmly; he knew Sarah wasn't used to someone looking out for her best interests with this. He knew that it would take time for her to understand, yet he couldn't understand how she was able to go on. She was so hurt on the inside, yet so kind to everyone around her. "We should have the nurse look at you. She'll have some disinfectant, and bandages that will help." There were odd moments that Michael would never understand, and the high school nurses' station was one of them. The nurse seemed determined to send every kid back to class, despite what they felt. "Go back to class; it's the first day you can make it." Michael turned Sarah around as she went to leave. "Nurse, this will only take a minute."

The nurse sighed, a little angrier at them. "I don't care how sick she thinks she is she's going back to class." Michael shook his head. "I can do it myself if you want me too, she was bleeding earlier. I just want to treat it, and I can do it myself." Sarah shook her head, she was used to this. "Michael it's alright, I can just go." The nurse looked at Sarah and sighed. "Alright come here, let me see how bad it is." Sarah hesitantly walked over to the nurse. Michael watched over her knowing that his presence helped her. The nurse looked at Sarah's arm and then looked back up at Sarah. "You did this on purpose, it's really deep. However, it's healed over and just reopened." Sarah nodded. "Yeah, it reopened on accident." Michael smiled as Sarah started being able to tell the truth.

The nurse ignored any talk that Sarah should get, and dressed the wound after disinfecting it. Sarah looked down at her arm, it was all bandaged. She didn't know whether to be thankful that her wounds were covered, or that people might not stare at her for them anymore. The nurse signed Michael and her different passes for their classes, and then sent them out of the office. Sarah didn't know whether to be happy or not to go back to class, it was the only class she didn't have with Michael. "I'll see you next block?" Michael smiled at her. "I'll defiantly be here, I look forward to it." Sarah blushed softly; Michael made her feel worth something for the first time in her life. She didn't feel like she had to fake her emotion, he liked her anyway.

Sadly, they parted ways each going to their different classes. Sarah walked into class causing more of disruption than she wanted. The teacher took one look at her and sighed. "Late? On the first day? What possible excuse could you have?" Sarah heard a few kids in the back laugh at her getting scolded. "I was at the nurses' office." The teacher looked at her and sighed again. "Do you think I buy that excuse? Even if you do have a pass in your hand, you can fake feeling sick." Sarah looked up at the teacher trying to be proud and stand up for herself. It was hard for her, and she'd never done so at school to anyone. "I didn't fake being sick, I wasn't sick at all. I had a bad cut and it reopened. I had to have it bandaged and disinfected again. I'm truly sorry to be late for the first day."

The teacher grabbed her arm, and Sarah tried to pull back slightly. "What cut could be so bad that it needs this type of bandaging?" Sarah looked down as the teacher started to undress her wound, she didn't want to fight and make it worse. The teacher undressed her wound complete, and Sarah heard the whole class gasp. The cut was large, and it had bled a little from the disinfectant. "Now do you believe me?" The teacher looked up at Sarah concern and horror both on his face. "How did that happen? Did you do it yourself?" Sarah noticed she was now the center of attention, a thing she never liked to be. Her classmates seemed eager to find out if she had hurt herself; they'd label her as a suicidal freak again. She looked back at the teacher unable to lie, and unwilling to humiliate herself.

"It was an accident, and I made a mistake." The teacher shook his head. "There are too many marks for this to be an accident. What were you thinking? You could have killed yourself, is that what you want?" Sarah blushed from the statement. Her voice was soft, and a protest that wasn't heard very well. "I told you it was an accident. I made a bad choice, and I know that now. I don't want to die, and that's why I'm trying to stop. It's so hard to stop, and you're not helping." The teacher sighed while slowly redressing her wound. "How is it hard to stop?" Sarah looked at her teacher as if she should be the one teaching him for a moment. "This consumed me for so long, I just started today to try and stop. I have to change my whole thought process."

Sarah's teacher looked at her and nodded. "Be sure you stop, now take your seat." She sat down and noticed people looking at her. If their stares weren't enough to hurt her, their whispers were. Sarah knew they were about her, and she hated that most of all. People like that had made her start in the first place. Another student tapped her on the shoulder, and Sarah turned to look at them. "What is it?" The student looked at her and smiled. "You shouldn't have messed up so many times. Cutters are so stupid if you want to die so much, why don't you?" Sarah looked down at her desk wanting to cry. Inside she had learned to bottle up that emotion, but she was dying from it. She felt empty, her body was growing cold, and after that it would go numb.

The teacher noticed her rocking back and forth in her seat a little. Her arms were crossed as if she was cold, yet the room was extremely warm for everyone else. There was a slight pull inside him to help her, and yet he didn't want to over step any more than he had before. In the end, the concern for her won out over trying to be careful. "Sarah, are you alright?" Sarah acted as if she hadn't even heard him speaking to her. He repeated his question only to notice she was staring at the floor. "Sarah, are you okay? Sarah!" When he shouted her name, the class jumped nearly out of their seats. He had surprised them, but Sarah simply just looked up at him. "What is it?" The teacher sighed, glad that she was at least responding to him now.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah lay in bed thinking about how stupid she had been. She couldn't believe how she had a break down in class, it just wasn't like her. The pain of knowing how hard it was to stop was becoming unbearable for her. Michael hadn't been there after school, and it was hard for her without him. Perhaps he had finally had enough of her self injuring, and finally given up too. The need to cry filled her, yet she rejected it. Crying was always a weakness in her eyes, and she couldn't let that thought go yet. She'd never had anyone to cry on before, and this certainly wasn't going to be any different. Getting up off the bed, Sarah managed to find a pair of scissors. Always needing relief, she kept pairs of them throughout her room. Inside she began a familiar battle with herself, feeling the growing need to hurt herself.

Michael had been sent to Sarah for a reason, and sometimes he wondered what that was. He couldn't believe how a single person could be so filled with hurt. Didn't they know God loved them? Was it so hard for them to believe in God's loving grace? Michael knew that Sarah was one of the few who did still hope for God's grace, yet he had to dig deep within her to see that. There were times Michael never wanted to leave her sight, but he was forced to. He knew the secrets of heaven, and simply was her protector. Knowing he could never tell her the wonders of heaven filled him with sadness, he had never felt a sadness of his own before. The feeling was so odd to him, and yet he was immediately comforted. This part of the mission was a hard one for him, but he had been ordered to do it.

He had been asked to leave Sarah's side for a moment, just a simple night for her. Michael had sat there watching her, yet unseen. The reality of seeing how many scissors she kept in her room was unbearable to him. How could one person long to destroy their body as much as she did? Wishing to know her thoughts, Michael couldn't leave her even when she didn't know he was there. He hoped she thought of him, but she didn't seem to want to. Perhaps leaving Sarah like this had been the wrong thing, but how could his God be wrong? He had created the universe, and it was man's own doing that they suffer so while on Earth. For a moment, Michael questioned God's reasoning. Even questioning God was unknown to him, and the thought was quickly gone before he recognized it.

Sarah took the scissors and pressed the blade to her arm, the cold steel a welcome relief. For a moment she hesitated, and then to Michael's surprised she threw them across the room. Her hands wrapped around her knees, and Michael heard her cry. He had never heard anyone cry before; heaven was such a happy place it simply didn't exist. Something within him felt her pain, yet he had never known pain like her own. There was a want to relate to her, and yet he simply couldn't relate to how she felt. Michael heard her cries, and he sat next to her on the bed. He knew she couldn't see him, but she would feel a comforting presence if she tried hard enough to seek it. Sarah's cries became quieter, and soon she looked up her ceiling.

Michael for a moment swore Sarah could see past the universe into heaven, but she truly only longed to do so. Her voice was desperate as she spoke only to God. "Why do you allow me to suffer so? Have I offended my God so greatly he allows me to suffer? If He were loving He would end my suffering, end my existence here on Earth. Why does my God now leave me in my time of need? Help me to simply understand. Help me to live again." Michael looked at her as she lay on the bed, her pillow soaked in tears. In that one moment he felt the pain of human kind, a wish for pain to end. Sarah's prayer had hit him to the very core of his own beliefs. She suffered so much pain that death appealed to her more than life. To her she was already dead inside, and yet Michael saw how much she was alive.

Michael knew that her skin held the secrets to her pain, every scar telling a story of her life. He understood that she suffered greatly, and yet death was not her answer. Unlike Sarah, he knew that she had a greater purpose while on Earth. She suffered so greatly, and God had heard her cries. Her God was merciful, and yet He was not ready to show her heaven. He had sent Michael to save her from the place of darkness that consumed her now. Moments passed for Michael that seemed as if he would never fully understand why he had been picked to do this. Moments where he began to wonder what sin was, and how it felt to sin. He longed to relate to Sarah, and slowly he looked at her simply laying there on the bed her eyes stained with the remainders of a few tears.

An odd connection to her suddenly formed as he saw her like that. She was beautiful in her suffering, and he lay there beside her. For a moment, he wondered what it would be like to be truly human. He would never know the pleasures humans got from each other, but he had the pleasures of heaven instead. Michael wrapped his arms around Sarah, and he saw her smile even when he wasn't there. Her soul had found the comfort in his presence, and he wouldn't leave her. She fell asleep like that with him holding her, and Michael heard her talk in her sleep. Sarah had repeatedly said his name in her sleep, and Michael had smiled from that. As she turned in her sleep, Sarah had buried her head against his chest. No one had ever been so close to Michael before, and he didn't know how to react to it.

Lucifer watched Michael hold Sarah from a distance, Michael was after all his enemy. For a moment he had thought Michael a normal man, hold Sarah as he did. He watched them, and was filled with an odd hatred. Just like Michael, he had never known the pleasures that humankind had been allowed to while on Earth. He simply found enjoyment in tempting others, and making them fall from grace. It was an easy task, but suddenly he wondered if he could tempt an angel. His first thoughts were that he never could, but seeing Michael hold Sarah gave him doubts. There was an enticing thought to making God's favorite angel fall from grace. The very thought made him eager to plan it out, and he decided to think it out. All he'd have to do is make Sarah a weak link for Michael, and humans were easy to corrupt.

Sarah like all humans had a weakness, but surprisingly a want to die wasn't one of them. She simply wanted the pain to end, and he had a good idea of how to make her an offer. Love for humans was a strong feeling, but few realized its impact. Love could make a human do anything to possess the object of their affection, and Sarah would be no different. If she were to simply fall in love with Michael, she'd melt for him. It was an enticing offer to Lucifer, to have someone Michael cared for making him sin. In fact, that's how he saw it playing out in his mind every time. There was no alternative for him; Sarah had to be the one to lead to Michael's fall. For him, he would enjoy watching both of them sin. It was a task he wanted to start right away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

This is chapter 5, I'm excited to finally write this chapter. I had so many problems writing this chapter, mainly too many ideas at once! I hope this all makes sense, and if it doesn't I can happily change it. I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story! =)

* * *

Sarah looked at Michael; she had shut her locker door a little harder than she had to. He looked at her, able to notice that she was angry. "What's wrong Sarah?" The fact she had cried for most of the night wasn't her problem. She had woken up only to feel a sense of abandonment by Michael, and she didn't trust him completely. "You weren't there yesterday. Not only that but you have no phone number, you're not even listed. How am I supposed to call you when I need to talk?" Michael looked at her feeling terrible. Last night hadn't been easy for him either; he had longed to be human. He longed to simply understand how she felt so lost and hurt. "I'm sorry; we just don't have a home phone number. I should have told you that sooner."

Sarah rested against her locker crossing her arms. "I wanted to hurt myself last night, and I broke down and simply cried!" A few people looked at Sarah and Michael, and finally one guy decided to come over to them. "Hey, I don't want to be rude here. I just couldn't help but notice you seem upset. Are you alright?" Michael looked at the guy who had suddenly ignored him to look at Sarah. He'd seen him before many times in heaven, though he didn't belong there. How could Michael tell her that Lucifer seemed to take an interest in her? Michael noticed how Sarah seemed to look at him, and he didn't need to read her mind to know that she was attracted to him. "I'm alright; I was just talking to Michael about last night. It was a rough night for me."

Lucifer laughed while looking at Michael, Sarah knew nothing of who either of them was. The thing was the Lucifer could lie, while Michael could not. "I hope I'm not being too bold here, but I can't help but notice those marks on your arm. How long?" Sarah blushed, no one had ever asked her how long before. "A long time, too long really. I'm trying to stop; Michael is helping to do so." Lucifer smiled a little at Sarah, his deep blue eyes looking into her own. She seemed to take in his features, and Michael noticed she blushed the more he looked at her. "You must love him very much to stop." Michael listened to the simple statement unable to figure out what he was up to. Love was a good thing, and no one could say that it was evil. Lucifer went to touch Sarah, and Michael tensed knowing the power he had.

Sarah heard him laugh again, and smiled slightly warming to his touch. It brought her deepest desires to the surface. She hadn't been touched so openly in a long time, and most times she pulled away if someone did so. "I know you don't like to be touched, but I hope you don't mind." Lucifer smiled, he kissed Sarah's cheek lingering a bit longer than he needed to. His eyes looked at Michael's, only to see a bit of hatred in them. It wasn't a sin to hate the source of all evil, but it could easily turn into a sin of jealousy. "I don't, I don't mind." Sarah had been shy before, but with a simple kiss on her cheek she was even shyer. Michael was surprised that Sarah had warmed so much to Lucifer, but as he walked away Michael knew he'd be back.

Deep down Michael wondered what it had been about. Lucifer had never been the type to take a bride, and he certainly didn't feel any love. The only interest he could have in Sarah was that of her immortal soul, and he only wanted to condemn her soul to hell. Michael did notice however, how Sarah seemed more comfortable. "Sarah, do you know him?" She shook her head opening her locker back up. "No, I've never seen him around here before." Sarah took out her favorite necklace, and held it out in her palm for Michael. "What is this?" Sarah laughed at Michael's reaction. The necklace was too masculine for her to wear. The necklace had chain links, and a simple heart with a cross carved out of it. "I want you to have this Michael. I know it's not much, but at least it's a reminder of me."

Michael took the necklace, and fastened it around his neck a bit surprised. He looked at Sarah more interested in why the necklace's charm was made, rather than why she was giving it to him. "Why did you buy it?" Sarah laughed shutting her locker; she needed to get to class with Michael. "I bought it a long time ago to remind me that God's love is the center of any Earthly kind of love." Michael stopped for a moment gently grabbing Sarah's shoulder. "That's really quite an amazing thought, what made you think of it?" Michael was curious how Sarah at such a young age could understand love so deeply, yet never have felt it as clearly as he had. "I just thought about it one day. Did you know the Greeks had four words just for love?"

There was a silence as they walked to class; they sat down before Michael said anything. "Yes, I knew that. It's not a common fact though, and most people find it odd." Sarah smiled looking at him. "You know for me, I find it so odd we only have one word for love. We don't distinguish between the four types." Michael looked down at the desk; he had only ever known one kind of love in his existence. "How many types of love have you felt?" Sarah blushed a deep red; she hadn't experienced many types of love. "Just two." He looked at her a bit perplexed that she could only know two kinds of love. It existed all around her, and was extremely noticeable. "What kinds of love have you experienced then?" She looked at the necklace around his neck and sighed. "Friendship and lust."

Her eyes met Michael's own, and he realized that she liked him more than he imagined. "Sarah, you shouldn't lust after people. It's wrong, you know that. I don't want you to ever feel like you have to do anything like that for me." Sarah sighed; she had hoped he'd enjoy her affection. "It's okay; I don't feel like I have to." Michael noticed how he had hurt her again, and he hadn't even meant to. "Sarah I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's not that I don't want you. I just wish to respect you enough not to do anything with you yet." Michael found himself wondering what had gotten into Sarah, and then he put the two together. Her affection was a normal human emotion, and he hadn't been the one to start it. Lucifer had started it, with just a simple kiss on Sarah's cheek he had made her crave human closeness.

Michael knew that he couldn't give her any physical closeness like she wanted. He wasn't meant to do so, and it oddly hurt him to think he couldn't. Sarah was so kind and gentle, and he wanted her to have everything she desired. He knew she had a good heart, but it was beginning to stray from a godly focus. Michael didn't know if it was because she suffered so much trying to stop cutting, or if she simply was losing her spiritual path in life. Michael decided to try and help her, but in a way she would least it expect it. "Sarah, I know tomorrow is Saturday. If you're not busy do you think I could come over?" Sarah knew her dad was normally working on his Sunday church service sermon on Saturdays, but if they were quiet it probably wouldn't be a problem. "Sure! I'd love it if you came over. I can't wait!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah looked at the clock and sighed, it was still Friday night. She knew that tomorrow Michael would come over, and it was hard to sleep. The excitement and worry of having someone over was constantly on her mind. Getting up, Sarah got a glass of water hoping that it'd make her sleep well. She drank the water, and then got back in bed. The water was a good idea, it began to calm her and she suddenly knew how tired she was. Her head rested against her pillow, and she was asleep before she knew it. Sarah began to dream, and the dream was so real that it scared her, but all her dreams seemed real lately. Sarah looked around an unfamiliar land; it was dark even with the sun up. The dark misty clouds made the land warm, and the heat was almost unbearable.

Sarah found herself wandering around the unforgiving land, and finally came to a lake. The lake was the blackest she'd ever known, and even when she was dying of thirst she wouldn't drink from it. There were people in the lake, but Sarah didn't dare join them. Their cries of misery began to frighten her, and finally a boat arrived on the dock. The ferryman took one look at her and smiled. "You're not supposed to be here. This is a place for the dead, and you're still very alive." Sarah began to panic, she didn't belong here. Still she was here, and she didn't know how to get out. "Please, just tell me how to get out of here and I'll leave." The man looked at her and shook his head no. "Nothing here comes free, what's your name?" She looked at him and spoke softly. "My name is Sarah, please help me."

The ferryman smiled at her a little bit, as much as anyone there could smile. "This is your lucky day; I'm to take you across Sarah." She shook her head, she was becoming terrified of the lake even standing on the shore. "I don't need to go across; I just need to get out of here." Sarah looked at the ferryman, he was laughing at her. "The only way to get out of here is to go across." Reluctantly Sarah got on the boat, and tried not to look at the lake. "This is hell isn't it?" The ferryman nodded as he took her across the lake slowly. "Some call this place hell yes, there are of course many names." Sarah wanted to cry, she had no idea what she was doing in hell. "I don't belong here." The ferryman had heard everyone say that, but he knew Sarah was here for a different reason.

He looked at her, and took a chance to try and calm her fears. "You won't be staying here. Lucifer simply wanted to talk to you; perhaps this is his way of showing you his glory." Sarah looked down at the lake and wondered what person could take pride in this place. "What glory is there here? It's constant suffering." The ferryman stopped the boat on the dock; he looked at Sarah knowing she was smarter than most people he had taken across. "He sees every soul here as an honor, he had to win them after all." Sarah got off the boat, but didn't leave quite yet. "What did these souls do to end up in the lake?" The ferryman smiled a little bit, but he shook his head. "Sarah that's not for you to know just focus on getting out of here." Sarah knew he was right, and simply kept walking past the inner most gates of hell.

The gates were huge, and when she entered there was a simple throne room. Sarah tried to ignore how people looked at her, because she knew they hated her. Their hatred made her fear even asking them what she was to do. Before she knew it, the gates to the room closed behind her. She took it as a simple warning that everyone always went forward here. Carefully Sarah took a step forward, and a man finally appeared to her. "I know you, I saw you at school earlier what happened?" Lucifer laughed at how caring she was. He wanted her to know who he was, but only in time. "Relax, I assure I'm fine. Nothing in this place will harm me. I come and go from here as I please." Sarah shook her head; she didn't like this place even with someone she knew in it.

His words began to process through her mind, and it finally occurred to her he simply wasn't sentenced here. "You're not human, you never even were…you're evil." Lucifer laughed at her softly. "You'll hurt my feelings saying that. Of course I'm not evil; I was an angel once as I'm sure you know." He held out a glass of water for her noticing how thirsty she was. Sarah looked at the glass and simply held it. "Thank you." There was another laugh that this time filled the room. "It's not poison Sarah, I can't kill you. Why not drink it?" Sarah blushed softly; she knew that he wanted her to drink it. "The Greeks have tales that if you drink anything or eat anything in hell part of you belongs in hell forever." Lucifer smiled at her, she was smarter than he imagined.

He took the glass from her and looked at it. "I suppose you know that such tales aren't true?" Sarah looked at him, but shook her head. "No I don't, I haven't exactly been here before." Lucifer smiled at her. "Do you like it here?" Sarah shook her head no, even though she knew it might anger him. "An honest answer, that's rare here. Come let me at least show you around this place." He held his hand out to her, and she hesitated for a moment. "I'm not sure that I want to see this place, it frightens me by what I have seen." Lucifer smiled at Sarah gently waiting for her, he wanted her to be willing. "This is my house Sarah; I don't take much pleasure in hell either. I assure you it will simply be like another place to you." Oddly Sarah wanted to trust him, and she took his hand.

Lucifer smiled as he showed Sarah around, he enjoyed showing her things most humans would never know. He saw how Sarah took delight in the artwork around her, and he smiled when she seemed to lose herself in his library. She grabbed a book off the shelves, and Lucifer laughed softly standing behind her. "You're in hell, and out of all the books here you chose The Divine Comedy?" Sarah blushed putting it back where it belonged. "I'm sorry; the book has always just intrigued me." She saw him smile again as he showed her his bedroom. At first Sarah was a bit shy about it seeing that was a bedroom, but she took in all the art, books, displays, and anything else she could find. Lucifer gently wrapped his arms around her waist as she took in his favorite painting.

She didn't seem to mind him touching her, because she never said anything about it. "This is the most beautiful painting I've ever seen." He smiled at her, his body close to her own made him want to indulge in an unknown sinful pleasure to him. "The painting has been lost to time, but I get whatever I wish here. I couldn't help but have it, a little beauty in hell never hurt." Sarah blushed softly; the painting was very beautiful even in hell. "Why did you pick this painting above any others?" Lucifer smiled, she asked questions that he took pleasure in answering. "It was done by a man for his wife, the wife had him killed before the artist could fully finish it. If this is the painting unfinished, how beautiful do you think it would have been finished?"

Sarah smiled a little from the answer. "I imagine it would almost be too beautiful for hell if it were finished." Lucifer looked at Sarah and whispered softly in her ear. "Which is why you shouldn't worry about being here." Sarah turned to face him, only to realize how close they were. "Why shouldn't I worry? Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, and no one ever sees me as such." Lucifer smiled a little, as he pulled her closer against him. "Michael finds you very beautiful." Sarah couldn't help but blush, she knew Michael didn't care for her like that. "He loves me only as a friend and nothing more." Lucifer looked into her eyes, trying to understand the very depths of her soul. He longed to possess her forever, but knew he never would possess her forever like he wanted.

Without warning he kissed her, and Sarah at first didn't know what to do. She felt his tongue at her mouth, and she parted her lips for him. Her arms wrapped around him, as she moaned softly into his mouth. His kiss felt better than she ever imagined a kiss being, and she didn't want it to end. Lucifer didn't know what he was doing, but felt a fire within him. He longed to possess Sarah the only way he knew how, and yet he tried not to. The kiss broke, and he looked into her eyes only to see a want in them. To deny her would be to torment her, and he couldn't do that to the one person he felt any kind of connection for. He sat down on the edge of his bed, and pulled Sarah into his lap facing him. He could feel her body against his own, and her need was immense. She began kissing down his neck, and he looked at her surprised.

Lucifer never had anyone be so willing to show him any kind of affection. The fact someone was willing surprised him. He could feel how willing she was, and he pushed her down into his bed. She laughed softly, and he smiled at her. Sarah was beautiful with her hair all over the pillows of his bed, and he kissed her again. This time the kiss was softer than he had ever kissed anyone before, and released her from the dream. For once in his life, he didn't want to make her sin in order to be with him. Sarah woke up in her own bed shocked. She didn't know what was in the water she drank, but it certainly had caused her to have odd dreams. Getting out of bed she looked on her dresser, only to see the familiar book she'd had in her dream. Scared, she got dressed and waited for Michael to get there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I was supposed to a few days ago, but had many computer problems at once. I hope you enjoy the chapter though, and thank you for reading, and commenting. =)

* * *

That is the lowest region and the darkest,

_And farthest from the heaven which circles all._

_Well know I the way; therefore be reassured._

_-The Divine Comedy_

Sarah woke up and looked at the book still placed on her dresser. The fact she believed it to come from hell scared her enough, but that it had been given to her out of love was even worse. Part of her though enjoyed the fact of being loved, as she had never been so loved before. Her parents often brought her gifts, but they weren't out of love. It was routine, and deep down her family probably knew nothing of her pain. The fact that it was Saturday meant that her father was home writing whatever came to mind for church on Sunday. Sarah had often heard of heaven, and she well knew of the constant love it offered her. Even so, the love wasn't felt by her while on earth. It left her feeling empty, and the constant pain was slowly eating her into an early grave.

She had just seen hell, and lived to tell those around her. The fact they wouldn't believe her crossed her mind, and the guilt began to make her depressed. While in hell she had been afraid, scared, and yet she had also been thankful. Sarah knew that her soul wouldn't spend a day in hell, and yet she had seen the souls of those who were still there. The fact that anyone belonged in such a place was too unreal, and she felt responsible. There was a moment she doubted that God existed at all, and yet if hell existed she knew that heaven must. For once in her life, she was lost to what she now knew to exist. The fact that death was certain, but what lay beyond was not haunted her thoughts now. Hell plagued her mind, and yet she also thought of the man that she had met there and how he loved her.

Michael knocked on the door to the humble house. He had seen many different types of houses from heaven. They had intrigued him, as each family made them unique to their own personal preferences. The door slowly opened and Michael smiled at Sarah's father. "Hello, I'm here to see your daughter." Sarah's father stared at him for a moment, he never did approve of boys around his daughter. "Come in, she didn't tell me we were expecting company." Michael stepped inside the house into what appeared to be the entrance to a small living room. "I'm sorry; if this is an inconvenient time I could come back." Sarah's father smiled at the kid a little bit, he was much more polite than he would have expected. "It's alright, I'll call Sarah down."

Sarah heard her father call her downstairs, and part of her had forgotten all about Michael coming for a moment. She went downstairs with the book still in her hand, and saw Michael standing there waiting. "Michael! You found this place alright?" He laughed while looking at her, she seemed generally happy to see him. "Yes, you're directions were perfect." In all honesty, her directions had been horrible. He had found her house only by divine instinct, and even then her directions were off. Sarah laughed slightly; she had been worried that he wouldn't find the house. Part of her had worried about him showing up at all. "I'm glad you came, I was a little worried to be honest." Michael smiled at her, and he grabbed her hand lightly. "I'm glad too, I was worried about you."

Sarah blushed, and her father left them to go back to writing. Michael noticed her other hand was holding a book, and he was quite curious. He had enjoyed reading the works on earth, studying how they felt about the world. He had never had the chance to question such things, as he knew what no mortal could. "What are you reading?" She looked down at the book at her hand, as if she had forgotten it all together. There was a slight panic on her face that Michael couldn't place, and it worried him. "It's Dante's _Divine Comedy_." Michael knew the work well, as it had caused quite a reaction when written. Its impact on believers had changed Christianity forever. Michael had heard that the church had asked Dante to write it, and the work had scared people of hell ever since.

Michael noticed that it looked quite old, and then smelled the sulfur on it. "Hey, where did you get it?" Sarah froze, and in that moment Michael knew exactly where she had received it. "I don't remember." There was a slight look in Sarah's eyes, and Michael knew that look all too well. "Sarah is there somewhere more private we can talk?" Sarah wondered what it was all about, but nodded. "Yes, why don't we go upstairs?" They walked upstairs and into Sarah's room, and Michael shut the door behind him. "Sarah, I know where you got that book." She looked up into his eyes, and for a moment thought they understood her soul again. "What do you mean?" Michael sat down beside her on the bed for a moment. "Sarah, you got that book from hell didn't you?"

Sarah felt her body react to the shock, and then she finally looked at him. "How can you possibly know that?" Michael looked at her, and then at the book. "It smells like sulfur, as does anything else that belongs in hell." He looked at her process that, and then knew he had to tell her now. There was no longer the rule saying he could not, as he needed to protect her. "How could you know that, or any of this? I hardly believe it and I was there!" Michael sighed gently grasping her hands in his trying to comfort her. "Sarah I was sent here to protect you, you're not alone. God heard you crying out at night for the pain to end. I'm the answer; I'm to bring you comfort and love." Sarah pulled her hands away from his; out of all the answers she expected this was not one of them.

Michael looked at her hands now afraid to touch his own. "What are you saying? You're supposed to be some answer to prayer? You're human! How do you know God sent you for anything like that?" Michael smiled a little, though he could see she was angry. He understood what she meant, though she was bad at saying it. "Sarah, I know because God sent me. I didn't mean that figuratively, I've seen him. I'm not human Sarah; this was the easiest way to appear to you." Sarah stopped for a moment, and got up to pace while looking at him. He looked human to her, yet his eyes were perhaps what made her believe him. It was an act of faith alone to believe him, but that moment his eyes pierced her soul she knew. "I believe you, but why me? Why answer my prayer when so many others need help?"

Michael smiled at her, unable to show her all of heaven or even half its mysteries. He knew that she had seen something that he had not realized, but he was glad for it. "Sarah not even angels know God's purpose for us all. What's important is that you accept his gift, and do what you were meant to do for God and others." Sarah looked at the book in her hands, and then at Michael. "He loves me." Her words hung in the air for a moment while Michael took them in. "Did you just say he loves you?" Sarah looked up at him for a moment. "Yes, he kissed me and gave me the book as a gift." Michael looked at her unable to hurt her, but also unable to lie. "He can't possibly love you Sarah, he's unable to love another soul. You know that, did you mistake lust for love? He can always make you feel lust, but not love."

Sarah began to cry, and Michael finally saw her humanity in the act. He had seen her cry before, but this was because of him. "Sarah I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I didn't realize you felt something for him." She looked up at him, and wiped her own tears from her face. "He was just using me wasn't he?" Michael sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's possible he feels for you, but I don't want you getting hurt again. I saw you cry that night, and I never want you so hurt again. I'm here for you Sarah, no matter what." Sarah smiled for a moment, and just rested against him. She felt loved, she felt safe like this with him there. He held her close, and she knew he was there for her. "Michael, will you show me heaven?"


	8. Chapter 8

Michael knew that he could not show Sarah heaven. A human with living eyes could never see and comprehend heaven. It was impossible, as the human mind was bound to earth. Hell was not the same; it had no limitations upon the human soul. Michael had been to hell before, but never passed the first stages of it. The only one to enter hell and escape was God, and Michael certainly wasn't going to try that one out. He looked at Sarah, and he saw how her eyes were a bit red still. She had been crying, and he couldn't understand why. "Michael, will you show me heaven?" His sigh told her the answer, and she looked back down at the floor. They hadn't moved since she had asked him the first time. "Sarah, it is forbidden. I don't have permission to show you that. I would if it was possible, but it simply isn't."

Sarah felt her hand gently running up Michael's arm. She touched him, feeling his skin, hearing his breath, and taking in his scent. He seemed so human to her, yet he had told her he was far from human. There was a small sense of curiosity within Sarah, from what had once been taken for granted. She kissed his hand, felt the warmth of holding his hand in her own, and still she couldn't believe he was sent from God to protect her. "You seem so human, how is it possible?" Michael took a hold of Sarah's hand; her touch to him was so new and unique. Being human for a moment allowed him to feel things as a human would feel them, though he never felt pain. He never would feel hurt, pain, suffering, or even the effects of the body slowly dying. He was free from all except good things that filled him with joy.

Michael could feel her touch, and she had a way of looking into his eyes that made him feel different. The way she looked at him made him feel like he treasured. "God is capable of many things. This is nothing compared to what has been done before." Something inside her must have broken, because she pulled away from him. "I thought most angels were female." Michael laughed for a moment, he was surprised by this. "What made you think angels were female?" Sarah got up and pulled a book out; it had pictures of angels done by many different artists. "See it's not just me, many people think that most angels are female." Michael had to laugh, he enjoyed art but had never seen himself depicted before. It was rather comical for him to see how human thought of him.

Sarah noticed what he was looking at, and then she couldn't help but smile. "You do realize humans have never seen angels right?" Michael tilted his head for a moment then shook his head. "No, humans have. You just don't remember, or fail to speak about it to others. Miracles don't seem to happen anymore because no one believes in them." There was a silence then between them, as if they both realized that they were caught in a miracle. A silent understanding brought them closer together, yet neither of them could speak of it. "What will happen to me?" Sarah looked at Michael again, he had truly scared her. Missions from God weren't easy, and she knew how most of them had ended. She had looked up to Joan of Arc growing up, and that had ended badly for Joan in the end.

Michael in fact didn't know what was to happen with Sarah. Everyone's destiny was their own, and a reflection of the choices they make. His job was to help her make those decisions and protect her from any evil that would hurt her. "Sarah, I don't know. What happens to you is determined by what you do. Don't be worried, I'm here to protect and guide you." She rested against him, as if he alone could save her now. In fact, it was because she was scared. Part of her wanted to believe everything would be okay, but part of her knew deep down that it also wouldn't be alright. "Michael I saw hell, do you know what that is like? I was almost stuck there!" Michael was at a loss for words, he had only been so far into hell. There was only so much he could say, and he feared it would fail to comfort her now.

For a moment, Michael had to think of what to say. He wasn't sure how much of hell Sarah had seen, and he wanted not to harm her further. "Sarah, I have only seen a small glimpse of hell. Angels aren't even to see that place." Sarah picked up the book off the floor, and paged through it. She knew that hell was nothing like this, and then she dug into her collection of books. Pulling out one on Greek Mythology, she handed it to Michael. "They got it right, hell isn't a place filled with fire and horror. Hell is filled with darkness, despair, and a lack of hope. I know now that even you could see that place and be the same." Michael paged through her book on Greek Mythology, and he smiled slightly. "Sarah these are just tales, they aren't real." Sarah realized Michael didn't believe her, and then she looked at the floor.

She was ashamed that he didn't believe her, and she went to the dresser. The urge to hurt herself had been growing the longer she had kept clean, and now she was breaking again inside. Her mood swings were not under her control, and the fact Michael no longer believed her sent her deep down into a depression again. Michael had seen her struggle with harming herself once, and he got off the bed immediately. He had grabbed her by the wrists, as he knew what she was searching for. She kept a set of scissors in her dresser, and he held her there for a moment. "Sarah please, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry; I simply meant that hell must not be like that completely." She seemed to relax, but he refused to let go of her so soon. He wanted to make sure she was alright, knowing that mood swings could last for hours with her suffering.

Sarah heard what he had said, and she tried to be happy. She knew she had a problem, and she was trying to fix it. There was the sudden thought of what Lucifer had said, how Michael found her beautiful. For a moment Sarah hadn't believed him, but suddenly she could. Michael hadn't hesitated to protect her, even from herself. His grip relaxed on her wrists, as he noticed that her body language seemed to improve. He watched as she turned towards him, and then he felt her hands running up his arms. Her touch felt warm and welcoming compared to before, and he'd never felt such a human thing. For one moment Michael understood how humans could feel lust, but his own feelings were far from lust. To Michael, her touch was one of pure love. A love between friends could not be tainted, and he knew no other kind of love.

To his surprise, Sarah began to kiss at his neck. The gesture shocked him, and he didn't know what to do. He'd never felt so torn in two before, and it had frozen him temporarily. Her lips met his, and Michael felt the warmth of her mouth. It flooded him with a feeling that he was not able to label, and to his surprise he heard Sarah moan. Her moan was like no other sound to him, and he wished to hear it so much more. His fingers ran through her hair, as if it was his human body taking control of him. He could taste her mouth, and the sudden urges within him shocked his very soul. Sarah had seemed to melt against him, and he didn't want to let her go. Their kiss broke, and for a moment the two of them stayed melted together. Michael suddenly realized he had perhaps risked his divine nature, and yet he felt no lust he felt simply love for her.


End file.
